


身魂献予 (翻译PWP)At Your Altar 原作:deliciousshame

by yhxyssp



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhxyssp/pseuds/yhxyssp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles完全地崇敬着Haytham。</p>
            </blockquote>





	身魂献予 (翻译PWP)At Your Altar 原作:deliciousshame

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At Your Altar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787531) by [deliciousshame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame). 



> 翻译自deliciousshame大大的At Your Altar~原地址 http://archiveofourown.org/works/787531
> 
> PS：我知道这个题目有点醉(ಥ_ಥ) ……at your altar直译“在你的祭坛”，引申义则是信奉崇拜甚至甘愿牺牲。实在想不出怎么翻译能完全概括又足够富于美感。如果哪位有想到，请一定赐教~
> 
> 最后警告一下……老实说，这次的翻译自由发挥的程度似乎大了些……

他永远也不会厌倦：Haytham平躺在他的身下，赤裸着接纳他的一切。他失去自持地爱抚他的每一寸肌肤，反复向自己证明他可以如此，他已经被允许了。Haytham是他所见过的最接近完美的造物，无论躯壳或灵魂。Charles确信只要那个人想，他可以得到任何人，然而他却选择了自己。于是他发誓绝不会让Haytham后悔这一选择，亦心甘情愿把Haytham看得比自己更重。他随时准备为Haytham献出一切。

每次他得以触碰那人，都像是一次神圣的启示。与爱人(没错，他可以这样称呼Haytham)肌肤相亲的触感始终是全新的，哪怕是在这么多次之后。现在，他知道他右耳后不为人知的敏感区；也知道不管多么轻柔地抚摸他的右侧某处，都将万无一失地引起他不满足的恳求。那份沉醉与放纵，绝非平日可见。

Haytham喜欢被亲吻。每当Charles带他到某个隐蔽之处，他便如被融化般变得温柔起来，而那时刻占据着他身体的严肃紧张也会悄然离去。现在正是这样，他的身体松弛地舒展在这张床上。他的嘴唇略有些粗糙，但那正是Haytham，那才是Haytham。

Charles先撤出那绵长的吻。他注目欣赏着在Haytham身体上安静蔓延的潮红色，还有伴随他破碎的吐息起起落落的，他宽阔的胸膛。“你如此美丽。”他呢喃。纵然这样的称赞已成为陈词滥调，但并不会削弱它的真切。Haytham慵懒地对Charles微笑，那平和的笑容不可思议地同时传达出“谢谢我知道”和“请继续”两种含义。而Charles只有再度吻下去。当Charles心满意足时他退开那个吻，发觉Haytham的嘴唇已轻微红肿。那样艳丽的记号，Charles真希望全世界都能看到。

为何要在此停下呢？

Haytham的胸膛，就如他身体的任何部分一样令人心醉神迷。他从不曾中断工作或是训练，任凭那些肌肉退化。而这确实赋予了他更多惊人的美丽。对Charles来说，窥探Haytham的日常训练与伸展一直是他略带邪念的乐趣。能如此近距离地欣赏，这一切依然都如美梦成真般恍惚且甜蜜。

Charles用双唇贴上Haytham的一侧胸肌，手掌轻轻摩擦着另一侧。他不紧不慢地再一次去熟悉Haytham展露给他的身体；更悉心地反复照料着Haytham的敏感点——那些在他们共度的美好夜晚被发现的敏感点。他希望Haytham能体会到他有多么珍视这些，因为他的善辩在这样的景象前也早作云烟消散。他暂缓下来，保持着轻浅的爱抚直到感受到紧绷从Haytham身上消失，确信他已准备好接受更多。Charles的手最终伸向Haytham欲望的中心，那炙热在他身下挺立着。他希望这样的美妙时刻能延续的更久，于是精巧控制着力度，确保Haytham能从他轻柔的抚触中得到快乐，又不至于太过激烈。而另一只手，他用手指沾了些润滑油，轻抚着Haytham大腿上柔软的皮肤。Haytham毫不介意地舒展着双腿，任由Charles进一步索取。Charles挑逗着入口的边缘，使得Haytham的呼吸一滞。手指的插入带去抚慰，他的身体早已习惯了这样的乐趣，全然地放松着。Charles享受着环绕手指的湿热，以及他的抚触所唤起的，从Haytham那完美的嘴巴溢出的低吟。

当Charles感到他的爱人已为他准备好，他抽出了手指，缓慢地将自己的欲望插入爱人的身体。他过分忧虑地捕捉着可能出现的，Haytham不适的征兆，但没有。一点也没有。他开始小心翼翼地抽插，而Haytham也毫不吝惜于展露他的欢愉，通过他模糊的呻吟与温柔的回应。Charles无法自控地一次次向Haytham诉说着有多爱他，他有多完美，那紧致的包覆有多让自己迷乱，而自己又有多希望此刻能延续到永远……就连他自己都察觉到这些胡话的愚蠢可笑。当高潮的暗流逐渐接近，Haytham喜悦而钟爱地注视向Charles。Charles对他微笑，更加用力地一次次撞向他的前列腺，同时迅速地来回搓揉着他已然处于临界的欲望。Charles忍耐着，直到包裹他欲望的内壁突然收紧，直到因高潮而狂喜的表情出现在Haytham脸上，他才终于允许自己对一切放手，随之在爱人体内释放。

当余波消散归于平静，Charles抽离Haytham的身体，反复检查自己是否伤到了他。他并没有，但他知道如果自己真的弄伤了Haytham，他将永远无法原谅自己。在欲望得到纾解后他开始清理爱人身体内外残余的浊液，再与其交换一个温存的吻。Haytham已经疲惫了，被他们刚刚的性爱耗尽了体力。于是他默许了Charles忙着实现他那些始终幻想着的细枝末节——帮他把头发拢到耳后，然后，与他相拥而眠。他悄悄地说出一句“谢谢”，轻得未被注意到。

Charles仍然微笑着，当他沉入梦境。Haytham满足的表情还浮在他的脑海中，之后也将一直铭刻在那里。

End


End file.
